Eine Partie Schach
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Voldemort hat Harry Potters besten Freund in seine Gewalt bekommen und die beiden spielen eine Partie Schach. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht so allwissend, wie er glaubt... Oneshot, keine Pairings


**Eine Partie Schach**

_Disclaimer:  
Die Rechte an Harry Potter und allem was damit zu tun hat, gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich will mit meiner Schreiberei kein Geld verdienen sondern tue es zu meinem privaten Vergnügen. Undsoweiterundsofort_

_A/N:  
Dieser Oneshot ist leider nicht ganz so geworden, wie ursprünglich geplant. Wahrscheinlich bin ich schreibtechnisch total aus der Übung. Eigentlich sollte ich so kurz vor dem Abi gar nichts schreiben, aber was soll man gegen die Inspiration unternehmen? Die Idee hierfür kam mir, als ich festgestellt habe, dass es kaum Storys mit Ron und Voldemort gibt. Überhaupt habe ich das Gefühl, dass Ron oft total unterschätzt wird und daher selten eine Hauptrolle bekommt. Daher widme ich diesen Oneshot allen Ron-Fans! Und allen Voldemort-Fans natürlich auch, obwohl ich vermute, dass er ein wenig OoC geraten ist. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vergesst nicht, mir hinterher eure Meinung zu sagen! Über ein Review freue ich mich immer. :-)_

_Fluffy  
_

* * *

Schon immer war Lord Voldemort ein begnadeter Schachspieler gewesen. Er schien eine natürliche Begabung dafür zu besitzen... wie er sie für vieles besaß. Als er, damals noch unter dem Namen Tom Riddle bekannt, nach Hogwarts kam, und zum ersten Mal Zauberschach kennen lernte, war von dessen Prinzip fasziniert. Im Grunde verhielt es sich auf dem Schachbrett wie im richtigen Leben, waren die Menschen um ihn herum auch nichts anderes, als Schachfiguren, die er herumschieben und gegeneinander ausspielen konnte. Und wen kümmerte es, wenn dabei ab und zu einer kaputt ging? Schließlich waren sie alle nur Diener eines größeren Plans! 

In späteren Jahren stellte Lord Voldemort seine taktischen Fähigkeiten lieber auf dem Spielbrett des wirklichen Lebens unter Beweis, aber er hatte durchaus nichts gegen eine gelegentliche Partie Zauberschach zum Zeitvertreib einzuwenden, sofern sein Gegner ihm ein wenig Herausforderung bieten konnte.

Einen geeigneten Spielpartner zu finden, erwies sich aber als gar nicht so einfach. So manches Mal hatte Voldemort schon zu ergründen versucht, was einen guten Schachspieler vor allen anderen auszeichnete. Er musste natürlich eine gewisse Intelligenz mitbringen und überhaupt in der Lage sein, die Komplexität des königlichen Spiels zu begreifen. Jemand wie Wurmschwanz, oder gar Crabbe oder Goyle schied daher von vornerein aus. Aber selbst Intelligenz allein machte noch keinen guten Schachspieler, wie man an Severus sehen konnte. Der Mann war gegenwärtig sein fähigster Todesser, aber hoffnungslos auf dem Schachbrett.

In vergangenen Zeiten hatte Lord Voldemort Lucius manchmal die Gunst einer Partie gewährt, doch auch Lucius' Fähigkeiten reichten bei weitem nicht an die seines Meisters heran. Nach einigen Partien war er für Voldemort ziemlich vorhersehbar geworden. Im Augenblick war Lucius ohnehin in Ungnade gefallen und musste sich seine alte Stellung erst wieder zurückerobern. Seine Chancen dazu waren gerade enorm gestiegen, da er ein Mitglied der Gruppe von Todessern war, denen es gelungen war Harry Potters besten Freund gefangen zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig mit ihrem Opfer vergnügt hatten, schleppten sie den Gefangenen vor ihren Dunklen Lord und Meister, der über ihren Erfolg mehr als nur erfreut war. In seinen unbarmherzigen roten Augen lagen Triumph, Zufriedenheit und eine bösartige Freude, als er den rothaarigen Jungen - man konnte ihn kaum Mann nennen - betrachtete, der vor ihm zwischen Lucius und Goyle auf dem Boden kauerte.

Ron Weasley hatte von den Händen seiner Häscher einiges erdulden müssen. Kleine Wunden und blaue Flecke bedeckten sein Gesicht und seinen Körper, sein Umhang war zerissen und er zitterte unter den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches. Und er hatte Angst, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber das war in der Gegenwart Lord Voldemorts nahezu unmöglich. Groß und dünn, mit unnatürlich weißer Haut, einem flachem Gesicht mit Schlitzen, wo die Nase hätte sein sollen und scharlachroten, grausamen Augen, war er eine furchterregende Kreatur, die pure Macht und Bosheit ausstrahlte.

Lord Voldemort war sich seiner Wirkung wohl bewusst. Mit Zufriedenheit registrierte er die Furcht und das Entsetzen in den weit aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen. Er machte kaum einen Hehl daraus, dass es unter normalen Umständen vollkommen unter seiner Würde war, sich überhaupt mit ihm abzugeben. Verächtlich musterte er ihn und fragte sich, was Potter in diesem Weasley sah. Er schien ganz gewöhnlich zu sein. Laut Severus besaß er keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, hatte sogar noch weniger Talente, als Potter. Das Schlammblutmädchen hatte zumindest einen scharfen Verstand, der Potter wohl auch schon oft den Kopf gerettet hatte.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, worin du gut bist?", fragte er den Jungen plötzlich aus einer Laune heraus. Seine unnatürlich hohe, kalte Stimme und die Tatsache, dass er nun selbst vom Dunklen Lord angesprochen wurde, ließ Ron zusammenzucken. Er brachte keinen Ton heraus und starrte ihn nur an.

Voldemorts Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Wie es aussah, musste er nachhelfen. Ein Cruciatus-Fluch löste schließlich die Zunge des Gefangenen. Vom vielen Schreien war er ganz heiser, daher war die Antwort kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern: _„Zauberschach."_

Das überraschte Lord Voldemort. Prüfend betrachtete er den Rothaarigen, versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Ein Talent für Schach hätte er in Weasley am wenigsten vermutet, doch konnte er keine Lüge in ihm entdecken. Zumindest glaubte der Junge an das, was er sagte. Ein tückisches Lächeln stahl sich plötzlich auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Der Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage ließ sich ganz einfach testen...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurze Zeit säter fand sich Ron Weasley in einem bequemen Lehnstuhl in Lord Voldemorts privaten Quartieren wieder, vor sich ein Schachbrett, das ihn von seinem Feind trennte. Die Tatsache, dass er nun mit dem Dunklen Lord allein war, trug nichts dazu bei, seine Angst zu lindern, im Gegenteil. In seinen Augen stand deutlich der Schock über diese unerwartete Entwicklung zu lesen. Voldemort brauchte keine Legilimentik, um zu wissen, was in dem Jungen vorging. Als er vor den mächtigsten dunklen Magier des Jahrhunderts gebracht worden war, hatte er erwartet zu sterben. Nun fragte er sich wahrscheinlich, ob ihn zunächst noch eine neue Form der Folter erwartete.

Voldemort erlaubte sich ein belustigtes Lächeln. Der Bursche würde sterben, doch erst, nachdem er seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte und bis dahin konnte er Lord Voldemort noch ein wenig als Unterhaltung dienen.

„Weiß beginnt", sagte er leise und machte seinen ersten Zug. Er hätte es niemals einem anderen gestattet, das Spiel zu eröffnen. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er seinen Gegner. Die roten Augen schienen im Halbdunkel des Raumes zu glühen.

Ron schluckte sichtbar, als er seine Augen auf das Schachbrett richtete. Er zögerte; offenbar traute er der Sache immer noch nicht.

„Mach schon!", wies Lord Voldemort ihn ungeduldig an.

Ron rang sich zu einer Entscheidung durch. „Bauer auf c5!", krächzte er.

Die ersten Züge wurden ausgetauscht, in denen Voldemort mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, seinen Gegner zu studieren, als sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Er glaubte noch immer, keinen wirklich ebenbürtigen Kontrahenten vor sich zu haben und rechnete damit, mühelos gewinnen zu können.

Ron hielt den Blick die ganze Zeit auf das Spielbrett gerichtet, um nur Voldemort nicht ansehen zu müssen. Das Spiel bot ihm eine willkommene Ablenkung von seiner momentanen Situation. Vielleicht hoffte er, dass er seinen Gegenüber ganz vergessen könnte, wenn er sich nur genügend auf die Partie konzentrierte, auf jeden Fall spielte er mit einer Entschlossenheit, die fast schon an Verzweiflung grenzte. So hatte er seit seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts nicht mehr gespielt, als er Harry, Hermine und sich selbst über McGonnagalls Riesenschachbrett spielen musste.

Das Spiel verlief schweigend; die Stille wurde nur von den Anweisungen der Spieler an ihre Figuren unterbrochen. Die Zwischenbemerkungen der Figuren, die sonst ein Zauberschachspiel begleiteten, blieben völlig aus. Offenbar fürchteten sich selbst Voldemorts Schachfiguren vor ihm.

Dessen nachlässige Spielweise brachte ihn auf dem Brett schon bald in einige brenzlige Situationen, die er nur dadurch abwenden konnte, indem er Figuren opferte. Er wandte dem Spiel nun mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu und begann den jungen Weasley allmählich in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Der Junge verstand überraschenderweise tatsächlich etwas von dem Spiel. Voldemort sann erneut über die Natur eines guten Schachspielers nach. Warum ein scheinbar so durchschnittlicher Zauberer wie Ron Weasley? Was unterschied ihn in dieser Hinsicht von einem hochintelligenten und sehr viel gerisseneren Mann wie Severus Snape?

Natürlich glaubte er nicht, darauf eine Antwort zu finden. Möglicherweise war mehr an Ron Weasley, als man auf den ersten Blick sah, aber Lord Voldemort hatte nicht die Zeit, das zu ergründen. In erster Linie war Weasley immer noch Harry Potters bester Freund und als solcher würde er bald sterben. Und der Junge wusste es. Voldemort konnte es in seinen Augen lesen, die hoch konzentriert auf das Schachbrett gerichtet waren, während er die wahrscheinlich letzte Schachpartie seines Lebens spielte, gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst, als könnte dies seine Rettung bedeuten.

„Du spielst gut.", stellte Voldemort schließlich fest. Seine hohe, kalte Stimme klang beinahe wie ein Zischen und Ron zuckte zusammen, als er sich angesprochen fühlte. „Wer hat dir das Spiel beigebracht?"

Der Junge sagte nichts. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein innerer Kampf wieder. Furcht davor, nicht zu antworten, rang mit der Angst davor, was geschehen würde, wenn er es doch tat und mit einem Rest Stolz, der seinem Feind am liebsten gar nichts preisgeben wollte.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", sagte Voldemort kalt. Es schwang ein drohender Unterton in seiner Stimme mit, eine Warnung, dass die Verweigerung einer Antwort Konsequenzen haben würde.

Ron schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag Resignation in ihnen. „Mein Großvater.", entgegnete er leise. Nach wie vor vermied er es, Voldemort direkt anzusehen und starrte auf das Schachbrett. Ein plötzliches Zischen unter seinem Stuhl lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch davon ab.

Voldemort lächelte. Nagini war von der Jagd zurückgekehrt. Erfreut begrüßte er sie mit einem sanften Zischen. Ohne auf die erschrockene Miene des Jungen zu achten, glitt die große, schwarze Schlange zwischen seinen Beinen und unter dem Tisch hindurch, schlängelte sich am Stuhl ihres Meisters empor und rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen. Beinahe zärtlich liebkoste Voldemort sie mit seinen langen, spinnenartigen Händen, während Ron nur starren konnte.

Wie Lord Voldemort in seinem Lehnstuhl saß, als wäre er ein Thron, eine riesige Schlange auf seinem Schoß, so wie andere Leute eine Katze, bot er einen erschreckenden, aber auch ehrfurchtsgebietenden Anblick. Seine unbarmherzigen, roten Augen bohrten sich in Rons, der seinen Blick daraufhin hastig wieder abwandte. Lange ertrug er ihre Intensität nicht. Voldemort entging das nicht und er lächelte lese.

„Dein Zug.", sagte er träge. Er sah zu, wie der Junge seinen Läufer verschob und damit die weiße Dame in Gefahr brachte. „Ich nehme an, deine Gegner in Hogwarts waren selten eine Herausforderung.", bemerkte er, während er über eine Strategie zur Rettung seiner Dame nachsann. Der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Mehrere Züge wurden ausgetauscht. Voldemort hatte seine Dame zwar fürs Erste retten können, dabei aber seinen zweiten Turm eingebüßt. Diese Schachpartie verwandelte sich zusehends in eine echte Herausforderung. Der Dunkle Lord genoss es.

„Spielt Potter eigentlich Schach?", fragte er plötzlich.

Ron sah auf. In seinem Blick lagen mit einem Mal Argwohn und Trotz. „Warum?"

Voldemort ließ sich seine Überraschung über diese Reaktion nicht anmerken. Er hatte den Jungen schon für mehr oder weniger gebrochen gehalten und nicht mehr mit so offenem Widerstand gerechnet. Seine hellroten Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Noch bevor Ron in irgendeiner Form hätte reagieren können, war Voldemort aufgestanden und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „_Crucio!_", zischte er mit grausamer Stimme. Die Wucht des Fluches warf sein Opfer vom Stuhl. Zufrieden sah er zu, wie der Junge sich schreiend auf dem Boden wand. Nagini umkreiste ihn hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn ich eine Frage stelle, erwarte ich eine Antwort.", sagte Voldemort kalt. „Niemand stellt Lord Voldemort in Frage!"

Ron kam auf die Knie und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden auf. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und er wurde von den Nachwirkungen des Fluches geschüttelt, aber in seinem Blick lag noch immer Trotz, als er zu Voldemort aufsah. „Harry ist mein Freund.", sagte er heiser. „Ich würde ihn niemals verraten!"

„Wie rührend!", zischte Voldemort hämisch. „Und nun erkläre Lord Voldemort, wie du zu der unsinnigen Annahme kommst, du solltest Potter... _verraten_!" Er war eher belustigt, als verärgert. Es stimmte wohl, was man sich über Gryffindors erzählte... zu viel Herz und zu wenig Verstand.

„Warum sollte ich sonst noch am Leben sein?", murmelte Ron. „Ihr wolt mich ausfragen... Ihr... ich soll euch Informationen über Harry geben!"

Voldemort lachte hoch und kalt. „Wenn ich Informationen von dir wollte, würde ich sie mir einfach nehmen." Ron schauderte. „Du wurdest nicht befragt, weil ich es nicht der Mühe wert halte. Was du zu sagen hättest, Weasley, wird bald ohnehin bedeutungslos sein. Aber gräme dich nicht... deine Aufgabe wird eine sehr viel größere sein!"

Ron sah ihn angstvoll an und Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht zu einem grausamen Lächeln. „Es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass du der Grund für Harry Potters endgültigen Untergang sein wirst." Er genoss den Ausdruck von Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Dieser öffnete den Mund, brachte aber nichts heraus.

„Ahnst du es nicht?", flüsterte Voldemort und weidete sich an der Angst des Jungen. „Hary Potter ist bekannt dafür, dass er gern den Helden spielt. Und wenn er herausfindet, dass sich sein bester Freund in der Hand von Todessern befindet..."

„Ihr wollt mich als Köder benutzen.", krächzte Ron, der endlich begriff. Aus seinem Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen. „Ihr wollt Harry zu euch locken, indem ihr ihm sagt, wo er mich finden kann." Zorn und Furcht um seinen Freund spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Voldemort gab ihm einen Moment Zeit, um die Information zu verarbeiten und beobachtete voller Genuss die Emotionen, die sich auf Weasleys Gesicht wiederspiegelten.

„Setz dich!", sagte er dann befehlend und wies mit einer langen, weißen Hand auf den Lehnstuhl. „Wir haben noch eine Partie zu beenden. Und du schuldest mir noch immer eine Antwort!" Die Warnung in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.

Langsam erhob sich Ron und ließ seinen zitternden Körper wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Er schien zu der Einsicht gekommen zu sein, dass es besser war mitzuspielen. „Harry kann Schach spielen.", murmelte er. „Ich habe ihm die Regeln beigebracht... aber er ist nicht besonders gut."

Voldemort lächelte und ließ seine roten Augen auf das Spielbrett wandern. „Ahh... Ja, das war zu erwarten."

Einen Moment lang sah Ron so aus, als wolle er fragen, was das heißen solle, überlegte es sich dann aber wohl doch anders. Die Partie ging weiter.

Irritiert stellte Voldemort fest, dass seine Chancen immer schlechter standen, diese Partie noch zu gewinnen. Er hatte zu wenige Figuren übrig, um seinen Gegner ernsthaft bedrängen zu können. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke an eine mögliche Niederlage. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Partie Schach verloren hatte. Jetzt zu verlieren, noch dazu gegen einen Weasley...

„Es wird nicht funktionieren.", unterbrach Ron plötzlich seine Gedankengänge.

Voldemort richtete seine Augen auf ihn und stellte fest, dass der Junge ihn ansah. „Wie bitte?", fragte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Weasley schluckte zwar, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab. Wie viel Mut musste es ihn kosten, das Wort zu ergreifen und dem Blick des Dunklen Lords Stand zu halten...

„Harry wird sich nicht anlocken lassen.", erklärte Ron voller Überzeugung. „Er... er wird wissen, dass es eine Falle ist... so dumm ist er nicht. Er wird nicht kommen." Unter dem Starren Lord Voldemorts befeuchtete er sich die trockenen Lippen. „Ihr... ihr könnt mich genauso gut gleich töten!"

Voldemort lachte auf. „Wenn du es nicht abwarten kannst zu sterben, werden meine Todesser dir sicher mit Freuden einen Vorgeschmack darauf geben.", bemerkte er amüsiert. Zu so einer dummen Bemerkung konnte sich wirklich nur ein Gryffindor hinreißen lassen. „Was Potter betrifft, liegst du falsch. Er wird kommen, selbst wenn er weiß, dass es seinen eigenen Untergang bedeutet." Er lächelte sein grausames Lächeln. „Um _deinetwillen_ wird er kommen."

Der Junge sah noch nich überzeugt aus. „Er hat diesen Fehler schon zu oft gemacht. Warum sollte er es diesmal wieder tun? Wenn... wenn er auch gefangen genommen wird, sterben wir beide."

„Eine logische Schlussfolgerung, die jedoch nichts an Potters Entschluss ändern wird." Voldemort betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er, dass der Junge verstand. Ihn für sein aufmüpfiges Betragen zu bestrafen, wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso sinnlos gewesen. Gryffindors waren hartnäckig. „Sag mir, wie du gerade meine Dame geschlagen hast.", forderte er Ron auf.

Der Junge blickte verwirrt, antwortete aber folgsam: „Indem ich zwei Bauern... und meinen Springer geopfert habe."

„Genau", bestätigte Voldemort, die roten Augen auf Ron gerichtet. „Manchmal müssen Opfer für eine größere Sache gemacht werden. Du hast das erkannt. Doch nun sage mir... hätte Potter das Gleiche getan?" Ron konnte ihn nur anstarren. „Du weißt die Anwort, nicht wahr?", zischte Voldemort. „ Potter ist kein guter Schachspieler, weil er nicht die Notwendigkeit erkennt, Figuren für den Sieg zu opfern. Er verliert sie höchstens aus Unachtsamkeit und Dummheit." Er grinste hämisch. „Genauso wie im richtigen Leben. Potter würde niemals einen Freund dem sicheren Tod überlassen. Lieber riskiert er alles in einem verzweifelten Rettungsversuch. Er ist unfähig... jemanden zu opfern. Darum wird er kommen."

Voldemort wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schachbrett zu. Er wusste, dass die Augen des Jungen nun voller Hoffnungslosigkeit waren, nachdem er die Wahrheit erkannt hatte. Mit einem Gefühl des Triumphes machte er seinen nächsten Zug.

Das Gefühl verschwand jedoch, als er Weasleys Blick sah. Ungläubig starrte der Junge auf das Spielbrett, blinzelte und beäugte die Figur, die Voldemort gerade versetzt hatte, argwöhnisch. Einen Moment später fing er sich wieder und machte seinen eigenen Zug. Zuversicht, fast schon Siegesgewissheit, aber auch Angst lagen in seinen Augen.

Alarmiert blickte Voldemort zurück auf das Spiel und ging in Gedanken alle Möglichkeiten des weiteren Spielverlaufes durch. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart.

Er machte keinen weiteren Zug. Was auch immer er nun tat, früher oder später lief es auf das gleiche Ergebnis hinaus. Der Bursche sollte nicht auch noch die Genugtuung erhalten, die beiden finalen Worte zu sagen, die das Ergebnis endgültig machen würden.

Der Junge wurde zusehends nervöser. Zweifellos wartete er auf irgendeine Form der Reaktion.

Voldemort überlegte, wie er am besten reagieren sollte. Weasley mit einer besonders starken Serie Cruciatus-Flüche eindecken und ihm klar machen, dass Lord Voldemort immer noch der Überlegene war? Oder lieber das Spiel einfach abbrechen und so tun, als sei nichts geschehen? Schließlich würde es ohnehin keine Rolle mehr spielen, wenn der Junge bald starb. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. Voldemort öffnete sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und Severus betrat den Raum. Ron starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Mein Lord", sagte der Todesser und senkte respektvoll den Kopf. „Harry Potter ist am Zielort eingetroffen."

„Ganz wie erwartet.", sagte Voldemort und ein triumphierendes Lächeln glitt über sein schreckliches Antlitz. Er blickte den rothaarigen Jungen an, der bei dieser Nachricht völlig in sich zusammengesunken war. Mochte dieser ihn auf dem Schachbrett geschlagen haben; letztendlich blieb _er _der Sieger. Auf dem Spielbrett des Lebens gab es nur einen Meister: Lord Voldemort. Noch war das Spiel nicht vorbei, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

„_Schach..._", flüsterte er.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lord Voldemort hatte nur eines nicht erkannt: Das wahre Leben war kein Schachspiel. Und der Feind, den er jagte, folgte ganz anderen Spielregeln...


End file.
